Ella
Ella is one of the ten Garde members who escaped to Earth and one of the six surviving ones. She is twelve years old and got to Earth on the little, second ship that Four and Six did not think even made it to Earth. She was only hours old. She came with a man named Crayton, who is her unofficial Cêpan seeing as she was too young to be assigned a real Cêpan. Ella escaped from Lorien because her father happened to put her on a ship to Earth, not because she was chosen by the Elders. She was related to an Elder. Setrákus Ra once called her his "heir" and went to great lengths to capture her alive. Physical Appearance She is described as a small twelve year old girl with auburn hair and brown eyes. Because of her Aeternus she can shrink down in ages, but not grow past the age she is currently at. When she first met Marina, she appeared as a smaller and younger version of herself, though with the same enhancements that come with being a member of the Garde. Marina likened her features to those of a mouse. Personality She first appeared in The Power of Six at Number Seven (Marina)'s orphanage, she was a shy girl who connected with Marina quickly. Marina also found that she is a very talented artist. Despite her age, Ella comes across as very brave and willing to do all she can to help even without most of her legacies (they have yet to develop). She is, however, young and innocent. Ella can be incredibly deceptive when she has to be. Legacies Enhancement - '''All Garde posses enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and durability. '''Aeternus - '''The ability to change between ages (but only ages that she had already lived through). Only one of the Ten Elders is supposed to have this ability- making Ella Loridas' successor. '''Telepathy - '''The ability to communicate with other Garde with Telepathy using her mind, even across continents. She can also sense other people's thoughts including mogadorians. She used this to communicate with Number Six when Six was in the desert in The Rise of Nine. She is able to locate people and have conversations inside their heads. '''Telekinesis - '''Like all Garde, Ella can move objects with her mind. '''Dreynen (L'egacy Cancellation) - '''During the fight with Setrakus Ra, she picked up a broken sword, which then glowed with red energy. She then threw it at Setrakus Ra, which nullified him and restored the Garde's powers. She's not sure how she did it but revealed to Setrakus Ra who she was. In the revenge of seven, Setrakus Ra reveals to her that he also has the legacy and it cancels another Garde's legacies. Ra believes this legacy to be proof that the planet makes mistakes when gifting legacies. Chest Ella was not given a Chest as her escape was spontaneous, a compromise between her parents who stayed and died in Lorien to secure her safe journey. I am Number Four Ella's existence is not known by the other Garde and their Cêpans, but she was seen as a baby by Number Four (John Smith) being loaded onto a second ship in one of his visions of Lorien's destruction and the escape of the Garde. The Power of Six In the Power of Six, Ella arrives at the same orphanage as Marina in the form of a seven year old girl. Crayton, her Cêpan, created a rumour about her story: that both of her parents were killed in a car accident. Marina and Ella quickly connect, even though Marina has no knowledge of Ella being from Lorien, though Ella knew everything about Marina's secret identity. Ella starts to look for Marina`s Loric Chest. Later Marina asks Ella to search for her hidden Chest that Adelina, Marina's Cêpan, had hidden somewhere in the orphanage. Eventually Ella finds it. Ella tries to attack a girl threatening Marina and is injured. She is the first person Marina uses her healing on. Ella and Crayton eventually reveal themselves and help Marina survive when the Mogadorians arrive at the Santa Teresa Convent. They make it to a Chimæra, Olivia, but Olivia is killed by Mogadorian beasts. Six comes and Marina shuts Ella in a tree with an item from her Chest to protect her. Eventually Marina gets her out. The Rise of Nine At the beginning of this book, Ella is with Six, Marina, and Crayton on their way to India to find Number Eight. They fly on a plane and meet the group Vishnu Nationalist Eight. Ella uses another item from Marina`s Chest (dark glasses) to foresee an attack on the group. They reach Number Eight. Ella battles one of Eight's avatars and wins using the glasses she borrowed from Marina. She foresees the glasses breaking but can`t stop them from being smashed. After Number Eight reveals himself to the other Loric, he shows them a cave, where there are drawings of the story of the Garde and shows a member of the Garde with the face chipped off being stabbed. Ella puts the pieces back together and realises that the person is Number Eight. While in the cave, the Mogs arrive and a battle starts. Crayton runs to get Marina's Chest but dies after he is hit. They find a letter from him to Ella. Ella teleports with Marina and Eight to the Gulf of Aden and then to Stonehenge. She develops Telepathy and hears Six`s voice in her head, telling her that she is dying in a desert with mountains. Ella, Eight, and Marina eventually teleport to New Mexico. Ella has a telepathic conversation with Number Four and Ella, Eight, and Marina meet up with Number Four and Number Nine. Ella uses her Telepathy to locate Six. When the Garde are fighting Setrákus Ra at Dulce and Setrákus Ra is defeating Nine, Ella throws a broken piece of a sword at him. It glows red and when it hits him, he yells and he becomes unable to stop the Garde from using their Legacies. Ella and Sarah are injured by Setrákus Ra, but are healed by Number Four. ''The Fall of Five In the John Hancock Centre, Ella receives nightmares every night from Setrákus Ra. They are so bad that Six and Marina take turns sleeping in Ella`s room every night. John tries to help her but is unsuccessful. Ella talks to Marina and is already pairing up the Garde: John and Sarah, Marina and Eight, and herself with Nine. Eventually she reads Crayton`s letter and finds out that she only escaped Lorien because her father was rich and put her onto a ship, not because she was chosen. She attempted to leave the Garde, but Marina, Eight, and Nine talked her out of it. Once she accidentally "pulls" Marina into her nightmare, and Marina sees Chicago after a battle. Ella develops Telekinesis and uses it to slam a door to keep Sarah away from her. Ella played Capture the Flag, and used her Telepathy to locate Number Six. She also warns Nine that Sam is going to fire at him, thus helping her team win. One night Ella can't wake up from a nightmare and when John went near her, her hand glowed red and dragged him into her dream. John hears Ella`s voice in his head asking for help, but then sees her sitting near Setrákus Ra. When Setrákus Ra asks her what to do with Sam and Six, Ella gives the orders to execute them. At the end of The Fall of Five, Ella had been captured by the Mogadorians. Category:Garde Category:Ella Category:Discussion Pages Category:Loric The Revenge of SevenCategory:Characters Ella wakes up and realizes that she has been kidnapped. She tries to escape but realizes that she is in space. Setrákus Ra says that he is her grandfather and tries to force to eat. Ella talks back to him as much as she dares and argues with him. He puts a charm on her. She is put in a room with the so-called Great Book of Mogadorian progress. An alarm goes off whenever she stops reading, and she tears out the pages. She tries to use her Telepathy to contact the other Garde, but it doesn`t work. Five and finds out that he is her "betrothed" and that he wants to leave also. Ella tries to escape with Five and is confronted by Setrákus Ra. Five stabs Setrákus Ra, but Ella feels the effect of the wound. Ella is present at the invasion. She sees Number Nine when they land and urges him to kill Setrákus Ra, though she knows the concequences. She charges a piece of Setrákus Ra`s cane and stabs him with it. Ella realizes that she is the only one who can kill Setrákus Ra. John was about to attack Setrákus Ra and accidentally kill Ella, but he was stopped by Five. Ella was urging him to kill Setrákus, whatever happened. We last saw Ella being dragged by Setrákus Ra onto his ship.